1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in and by the United States Patent Office this invention is believed to be found in the General class identified as "Fire Escapes, Ladders and Scaffolds" (Class 182) and more particularly to ladders and with supporting surface compensating means and particularly to a rung attachment that provides means for resting safely against a pole, tree or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ladders and particularly extension ladders have been used for many years. Efforts and apparatus for providing means to contact the resting surface without damage and with safety has been the subject of many patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,387 to SPINKS as issued July 26, 1983 is a patent directed to providing a standoff device used with a ladder. In this patent there are twenty references cited and in the art there are many more directed to add-on apparatus used with ladders to prevent scuffing, marking or to prevent slippage. By and large these prior devices are directed to ladders that are leaned against walls usually of a great extent. When a flat surface is engaged the stile ends of the ladder are covered or attachments are made to insure that the ends (often sharp metal) are covered and/or other protection of these ends are provided. Often this protection is rubber boots, tape ends or the like. Wheels or similar devices are also known. Where and when the ladder must rest against a rounded surface such as a pole or tree trunk the safety of the user is more precarious since the stiles are usually not engaged and the rung assumes the load.